Zandrias
is a monster who first appeared in Episode 4 of the TV series, Ultraman 80. Its mother also appeared, named *Subtitle: *Mother Subtitle: History Ultraman 80 A creature from space, Zandrias came to Earth in a meteorite. He crash landed in a remote area of Japan, and his signal was still picked up by UGM's sensors. However, before anything could be done against the kaiju, it burrowed underground and began moving beneath the surface. UGM quickly mobilized to face the first kaiju to arrive on Earth since Ultraman Leo's time and flew off to locate the beast. The monster finally emerged from below ground and began to attack the city with powerful winds from its wings, before landing and beginning to tear the town apart on his own. UGM arrived to assault the terrible behemoth but failed to do any harm to it. Yamato discovered a father and son whose tension may have in fact provided the negative energy for Zandrias' creation. Suddenly, a shocking turn of events occurred, there wasn't one, but two Zandrias! The first one the mother, the other a child. However, there seemed to be tension between them as while teaching her son to fly, the elder Zandrias got aggressive with her son and accidentally knocked the younger kaiju through a building. Yamato finally turned into Ultraman 80 to do battle with the monsters, gaining the upper hand until the two began double teaming them. Now working together, the two monsters gained the upper hand. After apparently defeating 80 by knocking him down, the two monsters calmed down. With their tensions resolved, the two monsters flew away, concluding the fight. Trivia *Juvenile Zandrias has a modified Bemstar roar and Mother Zandrias has a modified Jirass roar. *Zandrias' name is based off of Zandria, the name of a restaurant that the scriptwriter stopped at whilst writing the script for Zandrias' episode. Ultraman Geed A juvenile Zandrias reappeared in episode 10 of Ultraman Geed, making its first appearance in 37 years. The male Zandrias was first seen wandering through the forest and a specialist, an Alien Zobetai named Satoko was hired by the AIB to make contact with him, but he was too far away for her to reach him. Afterwards, Zandrias encased himself in a crystal which then buried itself a hundred meters from its position underground. Zandrias later reappeared in a valley, and Satoko arrived on the scene with Moa Aizaki to try and contact him again. Irritated by Satoko's attempts, Zandrias went on a rampage. Using gusts of wind from his wings, Zandrias sent Satoko and Aizaki flying until they were saved by Riku Asakura, who transformed into Ultraman Geed, giving away his true identity to them in the process. Geed then decided to fight the kaiju, but the latter proved to be a very mischievous opponent, preferring to play around with his opponents and moving around the battlefield very fast. When Zandrias tried to fly away, Geed transformed into his Acro Smasher form and chased after him in the sky, but he crashed into the ground after he was blinded by a dust cloud. Geed then tried his Smash Moon Healing on Zandrias, but it didn't even affect the kaiju, who then knocked the Ultra down and proceeded to roughhouse him, making his color timer begin to blink, until Ultraman Zero showed up and kicked him off of Geed. With Zandrias dazed, Satoko finally managed to contact the Kaiju. Her powers revealed that Zandrias was acting up because he couldn't go back to space and was feeling lonely. Moa persuaded the Ultras to calm him down and not hurt him. They agreed, then stopped him from charging at them and gently pushed him down. As a result, Zandrias started to cry, which was ear shattering to even the Ultras. Zandrias began to think about his childhood friend, a female Zandrias that he had feelings for, and was worried that she didn't like him. After Zero told Zandrias to get over it, the kaiju attacked him with his eye beams, which he dodged. Moa then gave an inspiring speech towards the kaiju, and Zero transformed into his Beyond Form. Zandrias tried to use his fire breath on Zero, but Zero deflected it with his Quattro Sluggers. As the weapons reached Zero, they formed a rudimentary megaphone which Zero then used to create a blast of wind that carried Zandrias into the atmosphere on a piece of rock, allowing the kaiju to go home. While exiting Earth's atmosphere and flying into space, Zandrias met his childhood friend after she emerged from a crystal. The two of them were very happy to see each other again, and they came towards each other and kissed, making both of them very happy. Trivia *Suit Actor: Hitomi Adachi **The female Zandrias is the normal suit with blue eyelashes placed above the eyes. *For some reason, his roar sound is a reused Mother Zandrias' roar sound. Data - Mother/Adult= Mother Zandrias :;Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 30,000 t *Origin: Space *Flight speed: Mach 10 :;Powers and Weapons *Flight: Mother Zandrias can fly at high speeds with her powerful wings. *Eye Beams: Mother Zandrias can fire powerful bolts of energy from her eyes. *Hurricane Winds: By flapping her wings, Mother Zandrias can create powerful wind storms capable of blowing buildings apart in mere seconds. FLIGHT MOTHER.png|Flight MommyBeam.gif|Eye Beams }} In popular culture Sgt Frog/Keroro Gunso In Episode 238, Dance Master (Dasonu Maso in Japan) held an intergalactic competition. In the first round, a quiz was made to determine whether Zandrias is weakened to cold temperatures or not. However, since such fact was never brought up in the Ultraman 80 series, answering contestants were banished. Gallery Ultraman 80 ZANDRIAS_X.png ZANDRIAS_IX.jpg| Img 702255 28269322 2.jpg ZANDRIAS_II.png ZANDRIAS_III.jpg Zandrias-1.jpg ZANDRIAS.png Ultraman Geed Geed 10 Titlecard.png UG-Zandrias Screenshot 001.jpg UG-Zandrias Screenshot 002.jpg GeedZandrias2.png UG-Zandrias Screenshot 003.jpg UG-Zandrias Screenshot 004.jpg UG-Zandrias Screenshot 005.jpg UG-Zandrias Screenshot 006.jpg UG-Zandrias Screenshot 007.jpg UG-Zandrias Screenshot 008.jpg UG-Zandrias Screenshot 009.jpg UG-Zandrias Screenshot 010.jpg GeedZandrias1.png UG-Zandrias Screenshot 011.jpg UG-Zandrias Screenshot 012.jpg UG-Zandrias Screenshot 013.jpg OHHHH, KEEP CRYING BABY.png UG-Zandrias Screenshot 014.jpg UG-Zandrias Screenshot 015.jpg UG-Zandrias Screenshot 016.jpg UG-Zandrias Screenshot 017.jpg UG-Zandrias Screenshot 018.jpg UG-Zandrias Screenshot 019.jpg UG-Zandrias Screenshot 020.jpg UG-Zandrias Screenshot 021.jpg|Female Zandrias UG-Zandrias Screenshot 022.jpg UG-Zandrias Screenshot 023.jpg Other ZANDRIAS V.png ZANDRIAS_VI.jpg ZANDRIAS_IV.jpg ZANDRIAS_I.jpg ZANDRIAS_VII.jpg C2-040.png Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Category:Female Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Spared Kaiju Ultraman Geed Ultraman Geed